We're In This Together
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Harley and Ivy decide to leave Gotham for a while and have a little chat before their plane takes off. (Harley x Ivy, fluff with a slight bit of angst)


"Do you have to pull me so hard, red?!" Harley Quinn argued as her girlfriend, Poison Ivy, dragged her through the airport terminal.

"Don't worry, sweetie," the green skinned woman replied. "We'll be at the boarding ramp soon enough."

The two made it to their plane and Harley and Ivy sneaked into a pair of empty seats.

"You think anyone will know we stole their seats?" Harley wondered. "I mean, I know we steal stuff a lot, but I'd rather not get thrown off the plane until we get to where we're going."

"Relax, Harl. If they do, I'll send them a kiss," Ivy winked and puckered her lips, hinting she would use her poisonous touch.

Harley giggled. "Red, you are a very naughty girl."

"I must get it from being around you all the time," Ivy remarked.

Harley lay back in her seat and smiled, taking off her sunglasses and revealing her pale white skin and blue eyes. She took of her red beret hat and let her long blonde hair flow free. "Thanks for this by the way. Getting me out of this city."

"I don't leave my friends in bad places, Harl, not that I had many friends before you," Ivy told her.

"I just wish Mistah J hadn't come back," she said as she looked out of the window. "He probably has a dozen thugs out to bring me back."

"Batman will put him behind bars eventually, you and I both know that, and once your former puddin' is back in the crazy house of Arkham, we'll head back home, happy and content."

"You think Selina is feeding the babies okay?" Harley inquired.

"You left her all the meat in the fridge, so I guess that's enough. Besides, you know she's good with animals."

"Well, I hope she looks after hyenas as well as she looks after kitties," Harley giggled.

"Where did you get them anyway?" Ivy wondered. "They follow you everywhere you go and you can't exactly buy them at a pet store."

"Oh, I found them in the zoo one night. Mistah J was real mad when I brought them home, but then they laughed with him and… he was happy. For that one moment, my puddin was happy for me, but…" She then shed a few tears

Ivy put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Hey, Hey, it's okay."

"I know, but thinking back… it kinda hurts sometimes. The way he used me, hurt me, and I thought it was just him showing his love for me. How wrong I was"

Ivy then held her hand. "Don't worry you worry, Harl. If you stick with me, I promise nothing will happen to you."

"And I'll do the same for you, red," Harley replied.

Ivy smiled. "I love you, Harleen Quinzel."

"And I love you too, Pamela Isley."

Ivy leaned in and kissed harley, her green lips pressing against harley's soft red ones.

Harley stroked her cheek as they kissed and smiled. "You've been eating chocolate. I tasted it on your lips"

"Well, it is a naturally grown plant product," Ivy replied. "Plus, it's very delicious."

Harley and Ivy then touched foreheads. "It's crazy. You and me, running away together. Two years ago, no one would have thought that, but one meetup in a museum later, and here we are."

"About to take wherever we're going by storm," Ivy finished

"I hope it has a beach," Harley admitted. "I like the beach."

"Why? Your skin is bleached white, you can't get a tan."

"Neither can you greenie, but that doesn't matter, just being there, with you, under the sun." She sighed dreamily. "It will be perfect."

Ivy blushed. "You're a real sweet bean, you know that?"

"I'm the sweetest sweet bean ever, red," Harley proudly declared.

"Please put on your seatbelts for takeoff," the PA voice stated.

Harley and Ivy buckled up. "Here we go," Harley said with a grin.

"Right with you," Ivy added.

The plane shook as it sped down the runway before taking off into the air.

Harley looked out of her window and smiled. "Goodbye Gotham. See you soon."

Ivy was about to make a comment about Harley thinking the city was alive, but she didn't. Harley was happy now, free again. She didn't want to ruin this moment.

Harley then looked at Ivy again. "Oh red?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"The feeling is mutual, Harley," Ivy replied.

Harley then snuggled up to Ivy. "You think they have cartoons on this flight? I'm in a bit of a Disney mood."

"I'll have a look for you," Ivy stated, stroking her girlfriend's hair. This flight was going to be long, so Ivy wanted to make sure her favourite little clown girl was happy and entertained.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Harley x Ivy, a ship that needs no introduction. For anyone wondering, this fic takes place in a continuity similar to the New 52 universe, but my own little spin on it. Hope you all like my first ficlet for this ship. ^^


End file.
